The proposed research project is a continuation of a current program in the development of special materials and components leading to the design of new miniature endoscopic instruments. A major effort in the forthcoming year is to improve the fabrication techniques of flexible and rigid imaging multifibers. Also, specific instruments will be designed in close collaboration with medical researchers from the earliest concepts in order to appropriately direct the relevant developments in materials and components, such as subminiature lenses. A close collaboration with industry has been established to provide for a speedy and effective transfer of the resulting design and construction techniques.